fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Mermaids/Rescuing Mallow
(At the eastern part of Neverland, unaware of what happened at the Good Pokemon Character Village, Ash, Pikachu, NIGHTS, Therru, Iris, Serena, Helen, Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the Winx Club watched from up a rocky cliff side and saw fourteen mermaids enjoying themselves below. The first mermaid is a 15 year old girl with pale skin, long blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing red lipstick, a gold crown-like hair clip, a red bow hair band, a red clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a red fish tail. She is Apple White. The second mermaid is a 15 year old girl with peach skin, long strawberry blond hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid, emerald green eyes, and wearing pink lipstick, a pink headband with pink leaves on it, an aquamarine clamshell-themed bikini bra, and an aquamarine fish tail. She is Ashlynn Ella, Apple White's friend. The third mermaid is a 15 year old girl with light tan skin the color of mocha coffee-cocoa drink, long dark brown hair — with pink streaks — and light brown eyes, and wearing pink lipstick, a pink rose-shaped bun at the left side of her head, a pink rose-themed bikini bra, a pair of rose-tinted glasses, which are sunglasses she calls "crown glasses," resembling a crown on top of her head, and a pink rose-themed fish tail. She is Briar Beauty, Apple White and Ashlynn's friend. The fourth mermaid is a 15 year old girl with tank skin, long, dark brown hair with several white streaks (Predominantly on the left side), slate gray-blue eyes, and wearing a dark red clamshell-themed bikini bra and a black fish tail. She is Cerise Hood, Apple White, Ashlynn, and Briar Beauty's friend. The fifth mermaid is a 15 year old wolf/werewolf girl with golden yellowish eyes, caramel-colored fur, long brown-and-auburn curly, shoulder-length hair, and wearing a lime green clamshell-themed bikini bra and a lime green fish tail. She is Clawdeen Wolf. The sixth mermaid is a 5,842 year old girl with tan skin, long loose black and brown hair — which is commonly enhanced with golden highlights — blue eyes — always surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner — and wearing a lime green gem on her right cheek, a gold headband with teal gems, gold three-triangled earrings, a white mummy-themed bikini bra and a white mummy-themed fish tail. She is Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen's friend. The seventh mermaid is a 1,599 girl with pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, black hair with pink streaks, pointed ears, fangs, and wearing a fuchsia heart on her left cheek, sky-blue bat wing-themed earrings, a fuchsia clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a fuchsia fish tail. She is Draculaura, Cleo and Clawdeen's friend. The eighth mermaid is a 116 day old girl with mint green skin, long, straight, white, hair with black streaks, and stitches on her neck, arms, legs and a smaller, stitched scar on her right cheek, as well as two small bolts on her neck, mismatching eye colors, her right being a clear blue and the left a bright green, and wearing red nail polish on her fingers, a light blue clamshell-themed bikini bra and a blue fish tail. She is Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Cleo, and Clawdeen's friend. The ninth mermaid is a 16 year old girl with light blue hair with dark blue streaks, pale grey skin, light blue eyes that match her hair, and wearing red nail polish on her fingers, a green headband, deep pink zipper-like earrings, a silver chain necklace with a zipper-tag pendant, cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses, a white clamshell-themed bikini bra with red hearts, and a red fish tail. She is Ghoulia Yelps, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, and Frankie's friend. The tenth mermaid is a 15 year old girl with pale white skin, very long auburn hair — with a braid on the side which its real color may or may not be strawberry blond — aqua-blue-green colored eyes, natural pink lips, and wearing a pastel purple flower-themed tiara, a pastel pink clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a pastel purple fish tail. She is Holly O'Hair, Apple White, Ashlynn, Briar Beauty, and Cerise's friend. The eleventh mermaid is a 15 year old girl with pale blue scales that cover her entire body, as well as webbed hands and fins protruding from her lower arms, long blond curly hair that's streaked blue due to the chlorine in the school's pool, as well as freckles that dot her face, green eyes, and wearing a long aquamarine bathing cap with fins protruding from either side, a pink flower in her hair, a gold beaded necklace with a gold seahorse charm, an aquamarine clamshell-themed bikini bra, and an aquamarine fish tail. She is Lagoona Blue, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, and Frankie's friend. The twelfth mermaid is a 15 year old girl with tan skin, a round face with a broad nose and a full — yet dainty — smile, long light pink — specifically bubblegum-pink hair — with whitish-pink highlights in it, pink eyebrows, turquoise eyes, and wearing shimmery pale pink lipstick, blue and pink stars on the right side of her face, a silver starfish-themed tiara with a gold barnacle-themed design in the center, a blue-white clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a blue-white fish tail. She is Meeshell Mermaid, Apple White, Ashlynn, Briar Beauty, Cerise, and Holly's friend. The thirteenth mermaid is a 15 year old girl with pale skin, long, wavy black hair with purple streaks tied into a single braid at the back — and parted at the top to back room — violet, magenta, and purple-maroon streaks in her black hair, purple eyes, long, thick lashes, and wearing dark purple lipstick, light purple eyeshadow, a spiky lavender tiara, a black clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a purple fish tail. She is Raven Queen, Apple White, Ashlynn, Briar Beauty, Cerise, Holly, and Meeshell's friend. And the last mermaid is a 16 year old girl with ghostly pale — almost stark white — skin, long violet hair, with rather noticeable periwinkle and pinkish-purple highlights, eyes consisting irises that are a bright icy blue, dark blue pupils, pale lilac scleroses, and wearing dark purple lipstick, silver bracelets on her wrists, black bead earrings dangling from silver chains, a silver chain necklace, a black clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a black fish tail. She is Spectra Vondergeist, Draculaura, Lagoona, Cleo, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, and Frankie's friend. As they watched the mermaids enjoying themselves, Therru, Iris, Serena, and Helen watched in awe) Therru: Just imagine. Real live mermaids. Serena: So wonderful. Stella: Not to shabby for them. Ash: Would you like to meet them? NiGHTS: Yeah, you wanna? Pikachu: (Hopefully) Pika? Girls: We love to, guys. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then went ahead to meet the mermaids first. As NiGHTS attracted the mermaids’ attention with his invisible flute, the mermaids noticed and got excited) Draculaura: It’s Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! Mermaids: Hello, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS arrived and sat next to them) Ash: Hi, girls. NiGHTS: What’s up? Pikachu: (Happily) Pikachu! Cleo: We’re so glad to see you. Ashlynn: Why did you stay away so long? Didn’t you miss me? Apple White: Tell us one of your adventures. Frankie: Something exciting and cool. Ash: Wanna hear about the time NiGHTS and I cut off K. Rool’s hand in order to save Pikachu and then threw the hand to the Sharpedo, who also bit Skurvy and Devidramon? Briar Beauty: I always liked that one. Cerise: Me too. NiGHTS: (To the mermaids) Well, what can I say? It’s always your favorite. (To Ash) Well, Ash. Go ahead and tell the story. (During the conversation, Yoshi, Poochy, Axew, and the girls carefully climbed down the cliff side and went on a huge rock, with Axew hanging onto Iris and Yoshi carrying Poochy while fluttering down. Ash starts telling the story) Ash: Well, there I was with my friends on Marooner’s Rock, surrounded by 40, or 50 pirates.... Serena: (Calling out) Oh, Ash, guys! (The mermaids suddenly noticed Yoshi, Poochy, Axew, and the girls upon hearing Serena and became curious) Cerise: (Curiously) Who are they? (Ash got confused at first) Ash: What? (Realizes) Oh, them? That’s Therru, Serena, Iris, and Helen. And the three creatures with them are Yoshi, Poochy, and Axew. (The mermaids became excited) Lagoona: They got girlfriends! (They swam up to Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the girls in eagerness) Ghoulia: Yep. I knew it. The two younger girls have great beauty, nice eyes, and a strong will. Raven: They should make a great couple. Ash and NiGHTS: (Confused) Really? Meeshell: Yeah. If we want to see romance, we gotta set the mood. (The mermaids pulled out their instruments. On Apple White’s description of each instrument, they began playing music) Apple White: Percussion. Strings. Winds. And finally, words. (She begins singing) Apple White: There you see them Sitting there across the way They don’t got a lot to say But there’s something about them And you don’t know why But you’re dying to try You ought to kiss the girls (The other mermaids join Apple White in the singing) Mermaids: Yes, you want them Look at them you know you do It’s possible they want you too There is one way to ask them It don’t take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girls (Clawdeen turned to Therru, Helen, and the Winx Club for support) Clawdeen: Sing with us now. (Therru, Helen, and the Winx Club, realizing what’s going on, sang along too while Axew, Pikachu, Poochy, and Yoshi encouraged Ash and NiGHTS) Girls, except Serena and Iris: Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boys, too shy They ain’t gonna kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain’t that sad Ain’t it a shame Draculaura: Too bad You’re gonna miss the girls (Realizing they’re right, Ash and NiGHTS turned to Serena and Iris respectively) Ash: Care to dance, Serena? NiGHTS: May I have this dance, Iris? (Serena and Iris smiled and blushed a little. But regardless, they nodded a yes, took Ash and NiGHTS’ hands respectively, and started to float over the surface of the water and slowly dance) Serena: You two are great dancers. Ash: Thank you. Learned how from our fairy friends. NiGHTS: That’s part of class. Iris: That’s beautiful. Serena: Impressive, guys. (They resume dancing as Therru, Helen, the Winx Club, and mermaids resume singing) Girls, except Serena and Iris: Now’s your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boys, you better do it soon No time will be better They don’t say a word And they won’t say a word Until you kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girls La-la Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t stop now Don’t try to hide it how You gotta kiss the girls La-la Float along Listen to the song The song says kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girls (Ash and Serena and NiGHTS and Iris slowly start to lean forward to kiss as everyone got excited) Girls, except Serena and Iris: You’ve got to Kiss the girls Why don’t you Kiss the girls You gotta Kiss the girls Go on and Kiss the girls (As the song ended, Ash and NiGHTS suddenly heard something from afar and Ash shushed and stopped everyone) Ash and NiGHTS: (Whispering) Quiet, everyone! (The others got confused) Holly: (Whispering) What’s wrong, guys? (After dropping Serena and Iris off on a rock, Ash and NiGHTS flew over to another rock with a rock wall with a hole with Pikachu joining them and peeked through to see a lone rowboat rowing a group of pirates and a prisoner across the water) Ash: (Whispering) Yep, it’s Skurvy and K. Rool, alright. Mermaids: (Whispering in shock) Skurvy and K. Rool?! Spectra: (Whispering) What’re they doing here? NiGHTS: (Whispering) Don’t know yet. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS ushered Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the girls to come over to where they are) Ash: (Whispering) Quickly! NiGHTS: (Whispering) They’re gonna pass by! (Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the girls flew over to them and peeked too while the mermaids swam over to them. There they saw a big rowboat carrying K. Rool, Skurvy, Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, Jessie, James, Meowth, and a girl who is tied up to an anchor. She is a 13 year old girl with tan skin, long green hair tied in two ponytails behind either side of her head, green eyes, and wearing a dark green headband going around her forehead with a pink flower on the right, a pink tanktop, mint-turquoise overalls, mint-turquoise denim shorts with white frills on them, green and white shoes with small dark green bows, and a golden clover-shaped badge on her waist. She is Mallow, Kukui’s daughter. Ash and his friends were shocked) Ash: (Whispering) They’ve captured Mallow! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS took a closer look through the hole and saw where they’re heading to) Ash: (Whispering) Looks like they’re heading for Skull Rock. Raven: (Whispering) My guess is that they’re gonna leave her there to drown. (Ash turned to the mermaids in determination) Ash: (Whispering to the mermaids) Girls, go and get the Sharpedo to help us in a Plan B moment. Draculaura: (Whispering) Are you sure? Ash: (Whispering with a nod) Yes. Apple White: (Whispering) But what about you guys? Ash: (Whispering) We’re gonna go and save Mallow. (Understanding, the mermaids nod in agreement and swam away to get the Sharpedo. Ash then turned to the others) Ash: (Whispering) Come on! Let’s go see what they’re up to. Pikachu: (Whispering in agreement) Pika! (The group nods in agreement and they flew silently to Skull Rock to see what’s going on. In Skull Rock, they hide above a higher cliff side and eavesdropped on K. Rool and Skurvy talking to Mallow, who is sitting on a rock with the anchor still tied to her) K. Rool: Now, Mallow. This is mine and Skurvy’s deal. Skurvy: You tell us where Ash Ketchum’s hideout is and we shall set you free. (Realizing what’s going on, Ash’s group got angry and concerned) Ash: (Whispering) You jerks! NiGHTS: (Whispering) My sentiments exactly! Winx Club: (Whispering) Barbarians! Therru: (Whispering) Poor Mallow. (Axew quietly chirped in agreement. Down below, Mallow angrily spoke up) Mallow: I’ll never tell you! And even if I did, you wouldn’t let me go anyway. (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to their henchmen for support) K. Rool: Are we not men of our word, guys? Skurvy: Have we ever kept a promise? (Krusha and James became unsure) Krusha: (Unsure) Well, yeah.... James: (Unsure) There was this time when…. (Klump and Jessie elbowed Krusha and James respectively to agree) Meowth: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay! Krusha and James: Oh, always, Captain and Admiral! Klump: You’re always honest, sirs. Jessie: Never went behind us. Meowth: Never! Kutlass and Green Kroc: Yeah. Skurvy: So you better talk. K. Rool: Or soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS gave out determined looks. They are going to save Mallow or she’ll drown, whether K. Rool and Skurvy likes it or not) Ash: (Whispering) We’ll show the old Royal and Sea Crocfishes. NiGHTS: (To Axew, Poochy, Yoshi, and the girls quietly) Stay there, guys, and watch us have fun. Ash: (Whispering) It’ll be easy. Pikachu: (Whispering) Chu. (They flew away quietly) Helen: (Whispering in confusion) Fun? Therru: (Whispering) They’re gonna trick those pirates into freeing Mallow. Tecna: (Whispering) Like how they always do to them. (Realizing, Helen nods in agreement. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS hid behind a boulder near K. Rool and Skurvy’s group’s location as K. Rool and Skurvy tried to convince Mallow into talking) K. Rool: You must remember. There is no path through water to the afterlife. Skurvy: So come on. Let’s be reasonable. Mallow: (Turning her head defiantly) I don’t care. (K. Rool gets angry and yells in Mallow’s face) K. Rool: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, MALLOW!! Skurvy: Let’s remain calm, K. Rool. Find your happy place. Mallow: Why not talk about this all day until the tide comes in, Royal and Sea Crocfishes? (Insulted, Skurvy was about to shout) Skurvy: WHY, YOU...!!!! (Suddenly, Ash speaks in a deep voice) Ash: (In a deep voice) Manatoa, mighty spirit of sea waters speak. (Hearing this, K. Rool and Skurvy got confused while Team Rocket and the Kremlings got scared. Mallow, on the other hand, knew who is really talking and kept quiet) NiGHTS: (In a deep voice) Beware, Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy. Bewaaaaaarrreee.... (It echoes a little) K. Rool: Did you hear that, guys? Skurvy: What is that? Klump: (Scared) Must be an evil spirit, Captain and Admiral, sirs. Krusha: (Scared) Let’s just get out of here. Team Rocket: (Terrified) Yeah. K. Rool: Stand by while Skurvy and I take a look around. Skurvy: And don’t move from this spot. (They both pull their swords out and looked at us readers) K. Rool: Spirit of the great sea water, is it? Hmph! Skurvy: Spirit, indeed. (They search the area where the voice came from, but unaware of where the source went, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS already flew to a higher spot in hiding) Ash: (Whispering) Psst! Guys! (Axew, Poochy, Yoshi, and the girls looked towards Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS) NiGHTS: (Whispering) Watch this! (Ash and NiGHTS then spoke in Skurvy and K. Rool’s voices, with Ash imitating Skurvy's voice with his hat) Ash and NiGHTS: (Imitating Skurvy and K. Rool) Oh, guys? (Thinking it’s really their captain and admiral, Team Rocket and the Kremlings answered) Team Rocket and Kremlings: Yes, Captain and Admiral? Ash: (Imitating Skurvy) There is nothing there. NiGHTS: (Imitating K. Rool) And I decided to cancel our plan. So release Mallow and take her back to her people. Kremlings: Oh, okay! Klump: Aye-aye, sirs! Meowth: Release Mall...! (They were about to go to Mallow when Jessie stopped them, suspicious) Jessie: But Captain, Admiral, why are you quitting the plan? You got my idea to maroon her and leave her here to drown if.... (NiGHTS finally spoke up in K. Rool’s voice) NiGHTS: (Imitating K. Rool) Those are our orders, guys! Ash: (Imitating Skurvy) So mind your business and do what we say! (Giving in, Jessie went over to Mallow with the others) Jessie: Fine. Orders are orders, I guess. (Pikachu, Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the girls giggled quietly, seeing how funny the way Ash and NiGHTS tricked Team Rocket and the Kremlings easily. K. Rool and Skurvy meanwhile, continued their search when suddenly, they heard the Kremlings and Team Rocket talking while rowing themselves and Mallow out of Skull Rock) Jessie: (Sarcastically) Well, at least Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy are coming to their senses. K. Rool and Skurvy: (To themselves) What the...? Meowth: We told them all along the Good Pokemon Characters would never betray Ash Ketchum, but would they listen? Noooo. They just had to be so stupid.... (Suddenly, Jessie, who are glaring at this stupid request of releasing Mallow, suddenly got shocked that K. Rool and Skurvy are right behind them) James: Hate to interrupt, but.... (He points at K. Rool and Skurvy, who are behind the others, and they noticed too) K. Rool: (Calmly) And just what do you think you’re doing, guys? Skurvy: (Calmly) And why are you leaving right now? Krusha: Doing what you asked us to do, release Mallow. Klump: Part of your orders. (K. Rool stops the boat with his foot as he and Skurvy started to get angry) K. Rool: (Anger rising) Our orders? Skurvy: (Anger rising) What orders? Klump: Well, your orders, Captain and Admiral, sirs. Krusha: Yeah. Green Kroc: Don’t you remember? Kutlass: You just-a called us over there to release.... (K. Rool and Skurvy finally shouts at them in anger and angrily pushes the boat back in Skull Rock) Skurvy: (Angrily) Put them back!! K. Rool: (Angrily) You blithering idiots!! (Once back at Mallow’s supposed to be death spot, Jessie glared at James, Meowth, and the Kremlings) Jessie: We told you the captain and admiral would never tell us to do this! I have a suspicious feeling something’s up. (With K. Rool and Skurvy, they are mumbling angrily) Skurvy: (Mumbling angrily) “Our orders.” K. Rool: (Mumbling angrily) Of all the bumbling, idiotic.... (Suddenly, they heard Ash and NiGHTS’ voices imitating them and smirked evilly as their enemies spoke, realizing what’s going on) Ash: (Imitating Skurvy) Guys, just what are you doing? NiGHTS: (Imitating K. Rool) Are you being lazy? Klump: (Putting Mallow back at her spot) Putting her back like you said, Captain and Admiral, sirs. NiGHTS: (Imitating K. Rool) Well, we change our mind. Ash: (Imitating Skurvy) So there. (Jessie grew impatient) James: We don’t get it, Captain and Admiral. Meowth: One minute you said release her, then you tell us.... (Jessie had enough of this) Jessie: I bet you’re just messing with us!! (Ash and NiGHTS grew impatient and NiGHTS, in K. Rool’s voice, spoke calmly at first, interrupting Jessie) NiGHTS: (Imitating K. Rool) For the last time, guys. Take Mallow back to her people. (As he said this, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS are unaware that K. Rool and Skurvy are quietly climbing up to their location to sneak attack them. Ash and NiGHTS then lashed out) Ash and NiGHTS: (Imitating Skurvy and K. Rool angrily) UNDERSTAND?! (After the brief echo from the shouting, Jessie gave in) Jessie: O-Okay.... Klump: Aye-aye, sirs. James: They never yelled at us that loud before. Meowth: Believe me, they do yell a lot. Krusha: Yep. (Just when they took a step to get to Mallow, Ash and NiGHTS spoke up in Skurvy and K. Rool’s voices again, more happy) Ash: (Imitating Skurvy) And one more thing.... Team Rocket and Kremlings: Yes? Ash: (Imitating Skurvy) When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew they can help themselves to mine and K. Rool’s delicious beer and rum. NiGHTS: (Imitating K. Rool) And for the record, not only am I gonna let you have the rum and beer, but we’ll also…. (K. Rool was about to strike Ash first with his hook when Pikachu, Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the girls noticed) Girls: Guys! Pikachu: Pika! (Hearing them, Ash and NiGHTS, along with Pikachu, dodged and flew out of the way while Ash's hat got caught in K. Rool’s hook) K. Rool: (Thinking he got Ash) Here’s your spirit, guys! Or should we say...! (He was about to show “Ash’s body” when he noticed Ash's hat on his hook instead. As Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS flew around Team Rocket and the Kremlings, they realized finally) Team Rocket and Kremlings: It’s Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! Jessie: I knew something was fishy! (Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the girls high-fived, proud of their accomplishment for screaming out to Ash and NiGHTS along with Pikachu at the right moment. Ash then zipped by K. Rool, taking his hat back) Skurvy: Stupid brats! K. Rool: You cursed brats! Ash: (Mockingly) Aw, that’s not nice, Captain and Admiral. K. Rool: Come down here, if you like the taste of cold steel! Skurvy: Like he said! Ash: Watch this, guys! Pikachu: (Determinedly) Pika! (He, Ash, and NiGHTS dove down at K. Rool and Skurvy) Therru and Winx Club: Guys, be careful! Serena, Iris, and Helen: Don’t let them hurt you! (Ash carefully grabbed K. Rool’s blade of the sword and twanged it, making it briefly vibrate. Then NiGHTS zipped by Team Rocket and the Kremlings. As he zipped by, NiGHTS shoved Klump’s helmet over his eyes. Then, after dodging K. Rool and Skurvy’s sword swipes and snatching K. Rool’s gun and Skurvy's hand cannon, Ash and NiGHTS flew down to Team Rocket and the Kremlings while Klump pushed his helmet off of his eyes and Ash hands Klump the gun and NiGHTS hands the hand cannon to Krusha) Ash: Try your luck, Klump and Krusha? Pikachu: (Playfully) Pikachu? Klump and Krusha: (Accepting the gun and hand cannon) Gladly! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS continued flying around, teasing Klump and Krusha as they tried to aim and shoot) K. Rool: Let them have it! Skurvy: What are you waiting for?! Jessie: Blast them! Klump: I’m trying, Jessie! (Suddenly, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS stopped flying around and floated in front of K. Rool and Skurvy, making the captain and admiral realize what they’re up to) Ash and NiGHTS: Right here, Klump and Krusha! Pikachu: (Mockingly) Pika! (Klump and Krusha aimed the gun and gun cannon at them) K. Rool: Hold it, you stupe! Skurvy: No! K. Rool and Skurvy: No! Klump and Krusha: Now? Team Rocket and the other Kremlings: No! Klump and Krusha: Okay! (They fired, but Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS dodged and K. Rool and Skurvy lost their balance and fell, missing the bullet and cannonball too and the bullet and cannonball struck the rocky wall. Klump and Krusha got shocked, thinking they shot K. Rool and Skurvy) Krusha: Captain, Admiral? Are you okay? Klump: They’re pushing up daisies, Krusha! (Hearing him, Krusha and him dropped the gun and hand cannon in horror. Even Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the girls were surprised) Helen: How dreadful. Therru: What a horrific way for them to die. Bloom: In a crazy way. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS landed on a cliff side, and Ash and NiGHTS take K. Rool's crown and Skurvy’s hat and saluted) NiGHTS: What a pity, guys. Ash: We’re afraid we’ve lost the dear captain and admiral. Pikachu: (Solemnly in a mocking way) Pika. (Unaware of Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, K. Rool and Skurvy climbed up on the cliff side, their swords ready to stab the three from behind. But even though Team Rocket and the other Kremlings noticed, Klump and Krusha shouted out happily) Klump and Krusha: Captain, Admiral! Team Rocket: You idiots! (K. Rool and Skurvy stopped what they were doing upon hearing them. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS turned to K. Rool and Skurvy) Ash: In the back, Captain and Admiral? NiGHTS: That’s not nice. Pikachu: (Mockingly scolding) Pika. (K. Rool and Skurvy tried to stab Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, but the three instead made them stab the gap of K. Rool's crown and Skurvy's hat instead. After removing their crown and hat from their respective swords, K. Rool and Skurvy puts them on, and after Ash and NiGHTS pulled their daggers out, they began dueling with Pikachu rooting for Ash and NiGHTS) Girls: Come on, Ash and NiGHTS! (Axew, Yoshi, and Poochy chirps and barks in support as well) Pikachu: (Cheering) Pikachu! Meowth: Give it to him, Captain and Admiral! Kutlass: Cleave them to the brisket! Krusha: (Confused) What does that mean? Klump: I have no idea either. (Suddenly, Ash and NiGHTS pushed K. Rool’s crown and Skurvy's hat down onto their waists, ripping the hat's top off. After Ash and NiGHTS playfully yanked K. Rool and Skurvy’s muzzle, K. Rool and Skurvy got angry and K. Rool broke free from his crown and Skurvy ripped free from his hat and the duel resumed. Then they locked blades and K. Rool and Ash walked off the cliff edge into the air with Skurvy noticing) K. Rool: We got you this time, boys. Skurvy: Uh, K. Rool…? (But Ash, since he can fly, gestured to K. Rool that he’s in the air. Realizing, K. Rool almost fell towards the water when he grabbed onto the ledge with his hook. After Pikachu shocked Skurvy and then NiGHTS shoved Skurvy into the water after the electricity cleared, Ash then landed on the cliff edge next to Pikachu and NiGHTS and they put their daggers away) Ash: Well, well, a Royal Crocfish on a hook! NiGHTS: And a wet Sea Crocfish! Pikachu: (Laughs) Pikachu! Skurvy: (Angrily) We’ll get you for this, boys! K. Rool: (Angrily) If it’s the last thing we do! (Suddenly, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS heard ticking nearby upon noticing the mermaids coming in) Holly: Sorry we’re late. Apple White: We got help as requested. NiGHTS: I say, Captain and Admiral. Ash: Did you hear something just now? Pikachu: (Mockingly) Pika. (K. Rool and Skurvy suddenly heard the ticking and got scared) K. Rool and Skurvy: No! (Suddenly, the Sharpedo appeared in the water and licked his lips in hunger. Then he jumps at K. Rool) K. Rool: No! (The Sharpedo bites part of K. Rool’s cape off and after chewing it, he swallowed it) Ash: Hey, Sharpedo? NiGHTS: Do you like this Royal and Sea Crocfishes? (The Sharpedo nods eagerly) Ash: You do? Well, go after them! (Poochy, Yoshi, Axew, and the girls were surprised at this) Winx Club: What?! Serena: Oh no! Iris: Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, that’s crazy! Therru: And mean! (After Skurvy climbed up to where K. Rool is and tried to help him climb back up, the Sharpedo grabbed another part of K. Rool’s ripped cape with his jaws and after the two tried to hang on, K. Rool’s hook and Skurvy slipped off the cliff edge and fell into the water with the Sharpedo. They then popped out of the water, with K. Rool and Skurvy in the Sharpedo’s jaws and K. Rool's cape torn up more and they both screamed out) K. Rool and Skurvy: GUYS!! (Team Rocket and the Kremlings jumped into the rowboat and Klump tried to paddle quickly) Kutlass: Don’t go away-a, Captain and Admiral! Meowth: Just hang in there! Klump: We’ll save you both, sirs! (After K. Rool and Skurvy’s feet hung onto the edge of the Sharpedo’s jaws, the Sharpedo began snapping his jaws at them, trying to eat them) K. Rool: Guys! Skurvy: Guys! James: Hurry up, Klump! Jessie: They're gonna...! Klump: I’m trying, guys! Calm down! (The Sharpedo attempts to eat K. Rool and Skurvy, but the captain and admiral pushed their way out, only for the Sharpedo to bite K. Rool's foot. After K. Rool placed his hand and hook onto the edge of the Sharpedo’s jaws and Skurvy quickly swam away in fear towards the boat, the Sharpedo used his tail to slap K. Rool off his jaws and into the water with the Sharpedo chasing after him, snapping his jaws. After emerging from the water, K. Rool is holding onto the Sharpedo’s muzzle tightly with the Sharpedo swimming away with him, passing by the rowboat, which Klump stopped rowing and helped Skurvy on board) Team Rocket: Captain! Kremlings: Captain! (K. Rool jumped off the Sharpedo’s muzzle and ran across the Pokemon’s back towards the rowboat) K. Rool: Guys! Guys! (He leapt at the rowboat but the Sharpedo caught up to him and K. Rool landed in the Sharpedo’s mouth. Krusha got ready to whack the Sharpedo in the head with the oar) Krusha: Give him back, you brute! (K. Rool suddenly popped out of the Sharpedo’s mouth and despite Skurvy and the others trying to stop him, Krusha accidentally whacked K. Rool in the head with his oar, sending both the Sharpedo and the captain underwater. K. Rool quickly swam up to the rowboat and stood on the edge as Klump and the others quickly paddled out to Skull Rock’s exit, which is almost submerged in water) K. Rool: Row for the ship! Row for the sh...! (Then with a wham, K. Rool crashed into the wall and fell into the water while the rowboat got out. The Sharpedo emerged and swam after him. K. Rool regained consciousness and upon noticing the Sharpedo, he screamed and quickly swam to the exit. He crashed into the wall, but the Sharpedo crashed through it, sending him outside of Skull Rock. Once outside, K. Rool swam away back to his ship as quick as he can with the Sharpedo chasing behind him) K. Rool: Guys! (After they were gone, Ash and NiGHTS, who, along with Pikachu, are back with Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, and the girls on the top of Skull Rock, crowed in victory) Frankie: (Laughs) That was awesome! Raven: This’ll be a great humiliation they’ll never forget. Flora: I have to admit it serves them right! Ash’s group: Thanks! Mermaids: You’re welcome! (After both groups said goodbye, the mermaids then swam away. The girls suddenly remembered Mallow) Winx Club: Guys! Serena: What about Mallow? Therru: You forgot them! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS got confused at first) Ash: (Confused) Mallow? (Realizes along with Pikachu and NiGHTS) ''Oh yeah! Mallow! ''(Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS flew back inside and found Mallow, still tied to the anchor and sitting on the rock, nearly submerged in water) Mallow: Hurry…! (Ash dives under while Pikachu and NiGHTS wait, and Ash cuts Mallow free from the anchor, and they flew outside with Ash carrying Mallow) Mallow: Thank you, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. That was a close one. Ash and NiGHTS: You’re welcome. Pikachu: (Agreeing happily) Pikachu! (They fly past Axew, Poochy, Yoshi, and the girls) Serena: Ash! Iris: NiGHTS! Therru: Pikachu! Helen: Wait for us! Serena: Don’t leave us behind! Ash: We’re not! NiGHTS: Come on! Let’s get Mallow home! (And with that, after the Winx Club turned into their Enchantix forms, they all flew to the Good Pokemon Character Village quickly just as sunset arrived) Coming up: K. Rool and Skurvy find out about Satsuki’s banishment from their main henchmen and decides to search in the Forest Labyrinth, only to be teased by Ash and his friends, as well as Mallow, as part of their payback for nearly costing both Mallow and the other group’s lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies